


Rainbow Retaliation

by SilentMemento



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Rainbow Rocket, alola region
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMemento/pseuds/SilentMemento
Summary: A lone trainer, no matter how good, can't hold back darkness forever. Eventually, everything will die. Everntually, everything will be for naught. Eventually, one has to cut back their losses.Eventually...the one who tries will fall into the same darkness that they try to fight.





	Rainbow Retaliation

You lucky people and your normal lives. You take the most basic things for granted. No, I’m not talking about material goods. I’m talking about love. I’m talking about compassion. I’m talking about waking up in the morning, knowing that everything you care about is still there, that you can still rely on them to be there.

 

I’ll never feel that again.

 

You see, I’m not like the rest of you. I’ve gone into the fires of hell and come out a different woman. I’ve seen things that would make the most hardened hearts weep. I’ve done things that will earn me a one-way ticket to purgatory.

 

And unlike all of you? The main thing that separates me from you? I shouldn’t even be here. This is not my home. I’m not from this world. I come from a different dimension, where all of the horrors of evil people spilled out like water from a broken dam and ruined countless lives in the flood.

 

My name is Vanessa Deloatch...and this is the story of how my world died.

 

\---

 

To fully understand how we ended at this point, I must tell a bit about myself. I was originally born in Kanto, the daughter of a mixed-race couple. No, I didn’t know them. I was a foster kid who was eventually was adopted by a young woman when I was at the tender age of eight.

 

Now, Mom (I’m not going to call her “Ms. Deloatch”, even though she isn’t my real mom) was a hell of a trainer back in the day. She was bored with Kanto life, though, and she knew a guy named Kukui who had competed against her with Pokemon called Alolan Pokemon, so - ten years after she adopted me - she and I moved damn near halfway around the world to the Alola region.

 

Of course, that led me to have a conversation with the aforementioned Kukui via Vidsight. He was a handsome man, for sure. Tan skin, soulful brown eyes, brown hair in a ponytail, quite muscular underneath his lab coat. I noticed the wedding band on his finger. Some lucky lady had quite the catch.

 

“Hello, cousin!” he said in a chipper tone. “How are you? I hear that the ride here was a little rough.”

 

I sighed. Yeah, three connecting flights, a ship ride, five screaming toddlers, thrown food by said toddlers, and that incident of the drunken man and his oboe (no, I’m not going to get into it, you perverts) was basically now “a little rough.” Yeah, that said it all. For sure.

 

“I’m good!” I said with a smile.

 

Kukui smiled back. “Well, I hope you enjoy Alola and all of its charms!” A loud bark interrupted him, and a large tan-and-gray wolf-like Pokemon popped on the screen, sniffing at it. “Lupus! Down, boy! I’ll play with you later, okay?” The Lycanroc nodded reluctantly. “So, you’re Vanessa Deloatch? I’ve heard about you from your mom. I’ve also heard that you don’t have a Pokemon of your own yet.”

 

“That’s true.”

 

“Well, let’s change that, all right? I do need a trainer’s passport for you. Is it all right if I take a picture?”

 

“Sure.”

 

I saw a picture of myself - waist-length raven-black hair, mixed black-and-Asian skin, tired stormy-gray eyes, and a forced smile - on the screen before Kukui smiled.

 

“Well, that’s that. I should have the passport by this time tomorrow, so get a good night’s sleep, and then we’ll get a Pokemon for you, all right?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“See you, cousin!”

 

The screen went black, and I sighed in relief. Finally, time to fall asleep and-

 

“Vanessa, could you help me with unpacking?”

 

_ Shit… _

 

“Coming, Mom!”

 

**\---**

 

The teenaged girl was running for her life. She was breathing heavily, her long, braided white-blonde hair flying behind her. She was not used to this, but adrenaline was taking over, and the implications of getting caught were terrifying enough to keep her feet moving.

 

“Pew?”

 

The voice had come from her bag. Two yellow eyes blinked, clearly not comprehending how much danger they were in. The girl ignored the voice for now, her green eyes darting across the large room to find a way out.

 

She was hopelessly lost, and the perfectly-painted white corridors didn’t help. She had just gotten upstairs from the labs downstairs. She was lucky to have snuck Cosmog - the newest experiment - from the scientists without them knowing, but they had to know by now.

 

She ran until she found another elevator - or was it the same one she had used? She had no idea where anything was in this horrid place. She decided to use the elevator. She pressed the button to go up, and after a short ride, she found herself...in the Pokemon conversation room.

 

“There she is! Get her!”

 

The voice came from an employee. The girl ran like a Zubat out of hell, knowing that she was likely going to get caught. And if that happened…

 

She had gotten to one of the walkways when two employees blocked her path. She frantically looked behind her, and her heart sank when she saw a couple of employees walking up to her.

 

“I think it’s time you returned the president’s property,” the employee said. “Now, if-”

 

He stopped suddenly, his mouth agape in awe. She was confused as to why he had stopped talking; hell, why he had stopped moving toward her. It was then that she noticed a bright blue light coming out from her bag. She shut her eyes, and the last thing she felt before everything went black was a sickening swoop in her stomach, as if her world had turned upside-down. And then...there was nothing.


End file.
